Four Survivors Plus Two
by MusicSoundsMySoul 14
Summary: Okay guys... This is basically my other story Four Survivors Plus One... But i had to delete it cuz it was wrong... So this is it again, with more detail and stuff :
1. Little Rock's Nightmare

Four Survivors… Plus One

Chapter 1... Little Rocks Nightmare

**Little Rocks P.O.V**

_At first, being in Zombieland wasn't so easy, but ever since Columbus, Tallahassee and me and my sister came together, we blended in like a family, and it was way easier, you know kicking zombie ass and all that stuff…_

They were on the road, heading for New York City to find somewhere to crash for a couple of days.

Wichita was driving while Little Rock was in the passenger seat beside her, while the two boys were sleeping in the back seat. Little Rock was leaning against the window playing with her hair when all of a sudden the car ran over something actually quite big. "Wow! God! What wasthat?!" Little Rock blurted out. "To be honest with you sis. I have _no_ idea, let's go check it out" Wichita said. Wichita stopped the car and the girls got out and looked around. Little Rock went one way and Wichita went another, Little Rock went over to the trees and bushes and decided to take a look around there in case there was any evidence. She shone her light at a bush and saw something moving. "Hello? Whose there?" A growling noise blurted out and she backed away just a bit. "Come out! I know you're in there." The growling got louder so she decided to shoot into the bushes, which of course wasn't a very smart idea. Boom. The figures came out of the bush. Little Rocks eyes widened. "Uh-Oh, Nice one Abby." She mumbled to herself. She started to run and started calling her sisters name. "Krista? Krista?! Help!!" Her sister came running out from where she was hiding but there were zombies chasing her too. Five zombies circled them but they ran out of ammo. Little Rock decided to tuck and roll and called for her sister to follow her, but before she knew it Wichita was bitten. "O-Oh No. NO! KRISTA!!!" Her sister turned around but before you knew it she was chasing Little Rock. They got closer and closer until… Boom. Boom. BANG!

"Abby, Abby?" Little Rock woke up in bed sweating and crying to find her sisters face staring over her. Little Rock gasped and hugged her sister. "Krista! You're alive!" She was so glad to see her sister wasn't actually a zombie. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? What happened? You're sweating like crazy sis."

Little Rock sighed. "Look, I know this sounds goofy, like how I've never cried at things like this before but I had a nightmare and you got bit and you were chasing me, and Oh my god Krista, it was just so scary."

"Well you're ok now, and remember you gotta get up early tomorrow 'cause we're going to New York."

"Yeah I know, I know. Just, don't tell the guys that this happened, ok?"

"Have I ever done that before?"

"Well no, but I've never had a nightmare about zombies trying to eat my face before, so just don't, ok?"

"Yeah I know, I gotcha. Just go back to sleep okay?" Wichita kissed her little sister on the forehead and assured her that her dream is never going to come true.

"Night Abby."

"Night Krista." Wichita closed the door to Little Rocks bedroom and as soon as her head hit her pillow, she was out like a light.


	2. It's All Downhill From Here

Chapter 2... It's All Downhill From Here

The next day the four all set off on the road to New York City. They all jumped in the car, Tallahassee was driving, Wichita was in the passenger seat and Little Rock and Columbus were in the back seat. "Hey guys, you know I heard that there was an abandoned farm house near by. You wanna go check it out?" Little Rock decided. "Uhhh…" Columbus went hoarse.

"Yeah Little Rock, what I want to know is, where the hell do you here all this stuff?!"

"Tallahassee, my sister knows all the latest news. Don't ask me why and how but she does, so, don't question her."

"Guys, cut the slack. All I wanna know is if you want to check it out or not?"

"I vote no…"

"I vote yes!"

"I'm with the big chick!" Columbus wheezed and let out a sigh. "But where is this farm house anyways?"

"Oh, see, that's the only hard part."

"What crap are you talkin' kid?!" Wichita raised an eyebrow at Tallahassee.

"Sorry. What are you talkin' about?!"

"It's in… uhh"

"Well?… Where is it sis?"

"Columbus, Ohio." Columbus tried to respond to Little Rock to what she just said but closed his mouth again. Little Rock looked at Columbus then at Wichita, then to Tallahassee. Tallahassee just burst out and said "Look Columbo, do you mind going through Ohio?" Columbus looked up not noticing that they were all looking at him. "Hmm? What? No, no it's fine, yeah we can go through there if you want." He looked down at his shoes again and the whole car was silent for about half an hour of driving, then Little Rock decided to break it. "So guys, whose hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Yeah, same here."

"What about you Columbus?"

"Yeah whatever." Little Rock rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper something to Columbus. "Look, I know something's bothering you, but you got to get over it, ok?" Columbus just stared at Little Rock. "I'll take that as a no then." She leaned back on her seat again.

They saw a sign that faintly said "DINER 1 MILE" Wichita called into the back seat because she was the first to notice it. "Hey guys, we just drove by a sign that said there's a diner a mile up the road from here. How about it?" She looked at her sister first. "Well, how about it sis?" Little Rock turned her head from looking out the window, smiled at her sister and looked back out again.

_30 minutes later._

"So, you guys think it's safe?"

"Well it looks deserted, so let's go and see if it is deserted." Tallahassee got out of the car and got out the guns and ammo.

"Hey Columbus, are you coming?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you coming, you know, into the diner?"

"No, I'm fine, I'll stay out here and guard the car."

"You're sure?" Wichita raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'll call you if anything happens."

"Ok, suit yourself." Wichita closed the car door and followed Little Rock and Tallahassee into the diner. Wichita and Tallahassee started talking about stuff and Little Rock smiled, she turned around and looked back at the car where Columbus was still sitting. She said to Wichita and Tallahassee. "Hey guys, do you know what's up with Columbus? 'Cause ever since I mentioned going to that farm house, he just went all quiet."

"Look kid, Columbus is a big boy. He can look after himself."

"Tallahassee, not meaning to disagree with what you just said but, Columbus-" Wichita got cut off by her younger sister.

"Is a wimp."

"No… Well… Yeah, but he can't look after himself if, you know we're pretty much his family and he kinda needs us you know?" Tallahassee and Little Rock just stopped and stared at Wichita. "What? It's true isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's true sis, but sometimes when he's scared, nervous or sad for that matter. He winds up doing things he shouldn't do. Remember Bill Murray?"

"Yeah Little Rock's right. Oh and Little Rock?" Tallahassee looked at Little Rock.

"Yeah?"

"Don't remind me of what happened with Bill Murray!" Tallahassee shed a tear. Little Rock and Wichita both rolled their eyes and let out a groan.

"Here we go again." Little Rock stepped forward and patted Tallahassee's back. "It's ok Tallahassee, he had to go sometime anyway." Little Rock wasn't all that good with the comforting thing, but at least she tried to help. "Sis come on, and check this place out before we grow old waiting on him." Little Rock smiled and smirked and walked toward her big sister who put her arm around her little sister and started to say things which would make her laugh. It worked, but one of those laughs were a bit to loud and it attracted a horde of zombies near by. The three companions heard growling and screaming not too far from where they were. Wichita yelled at Tallahassee to get his ass into gear and get ready for the horde. He did and he went on a killing spree. The three stood back to back shooting any zombie that came in their direction. Little Rock had her back turned shooting a zombie at her left but a zombie on her right tore her locket off her neck. She got really pissed off and shoot it about four times even while it was on the ground. "Dammit! Fucking zombie!!! Ugh! Stupid piece of crap." Little Rock leaned down to pick up her locket and while she was down a zombie pulled at her jacket. "Ahhh Krista!! Help!!" Wichita turned around and saw the zombie trying to get at Little Rock. "Abby!!! Shit!" Wichita freaked out seeing her sister getting pulled at by a zombie. "Shoot the freaking thing! Ahh!" Boom. Boom. Wichita ran over to her little sister. "Jesus Christ Abby are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I- I'm fine, I'm ok." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good, it's ok." Wichita smiled at her sister and helped her up. Tallahassee walked over to Wichita and Little Rock and asked. "Wait, wait, wait. You're name is Krista and your name is Abby?" He raised his eyebrow. Little Rock stepped forward "Yeah, that's right, and you'll never mention it from now on. Understand?" She folded her arms. Wichita walked over and put her arm around her sister. "That's my girl." She smiled at her little sister and the three walked over and got into the car where Columbus was sleeping. "Hey guys, can I drive?" Little Rock asked. "Sure why not?" They got in the car and drove off to Columbus, Ohio.


	3. All Alone In Columbus, Ohio

_Chapter 3… All Alone in Columbus, Ohio._

_By the time we got like half way to Columbus, Ohio, I knew that I shouldn't have told Columbus about the farmhouse I heard about. I know he's depressed 'cause of me, so I knew I had to step it up a notch and lie so we didn't have to go there. But nothing about what I have to say is true so, here I go…_

Little Rock tried to speak up, but Wichita and Tallahassee were arguing about which gun was best. Little Rock looked at Columbus who was staring out the window in depression the spoke up. "Guys! I have to tell you something." The car stopped and the two turned around. "Ok, ummm… The whole farmhouse thing was a lie. I just wanted to test my lying skills on you guys. Sorry." She leaned back into her seat and felt great for what she did and she tried to hold back a smile. Wichita and Tallahassee looked at each other. "What?!" Tallahassee was outraged. "You were fucking lying this whole time and we've just wasted a gallon of gas on a fucking lie!" Little Rock gave Tallahassee a death glare and when he turned around she stuck her tongue out at him. Wichita sighed. "Sis, get out of the car a sec." They both did and Wichita dragged her little sister over to a tree. "What?"

"That wasn't a lie, was it?" Little Rock stared at her sister with a sad face. "I knew it wasn't. Come here." Wichita hugged her little sister and Little Rock hugged back. "Abby, I'm proud of you for doing that but, look. Columbus is going to have to get over this on his own."

"Yeah, but, like I said, he's a wimp if he's nervous, freaked out or sad like he is now!"

"Yes, I know but-" Wichita got cut off by Tallahassee honking the horn. She sighed "Oh my god, that dick." They heard growling coming from a distance and Little Rock just rolled her eyes. "Can't we just have like one minute please?!" The growling got closer and closer. Little Rock remembered her nightmare. "Oh shit. Krista, run to the car."

"What? Why?"

"Please. Just run to the fucking car! It's my nightmare! Just come on!!" Little Rock was pulling on her sisters' jacket. "COME ON!!!" Wichita was staring at the horde sprinting towards them while Little Rock was pulling at her sister to run over to the car. "KRISTA, YOU'RE GOING TO BE ZOMBIE CHOW IN A MINUTE!!!" Little Rock was screaming now which attracted the zombies even more. Wichita came out of her dream and started running with her sister while shooting the zombies behind her. They jumped in the car and a zombie tried pulling at Wichita's shirt. She hit it in the head with the butt of her gun. "Mother fucker." So when they all buckled in they reloaded their guns but by that time… the zombies reached the car. The were banging against the windows with great force and all of a sudden one jumped on top of the car and made dents in the roof. A zombie broke Little Rock's window and started pulling at her, she started screaming and started kicking it in the face. She kicked it off. "STEP ON IT ALREADY!!!" Tallahassee dropped the car keys. "FUCK!"

"Fuck? What do you mean fuck?!" Little Rock's eyes widened.

"I dropped the fucking car keys!"

"Shit! Is Columbus ok?" Wichita shuddered. She turned around to where Columbus was sitting, but he disappeared. Next thing you know the zombies were running in a different direction away from the car. "Oh shit! Where'd he go?!" Wichita stopped and stared at her little sister who was also staring at her. "Guys I-" Little Rock was interrupted by a scream. "He's out there!" Tallahassee widened his eyes. "Jesus! He is!!!" Wichita shouted "I'm going out there guys!" Little Rock grabbed her arm and shook her head. "I'll be fine Abby. I promise." She went out, killing every zombie that came near her then finally found Columbus shaking behind a bush. She said. "Nice hiding place." and laughed. Columbus walked over to her and smiled then they kissed. They walked back to the car, killing any unwanted friends and drove to Ohio.


	4. The Wrong Place To Go

_Chapter 4... The Wrong Place To Go_

_Ok, so, like I said before, Columbus ran away 'cause he 'wanted to be alone' and all that crap, but for sure he's bound to eventually say something about my idea to go to this freaking farmhouse! I mean at least he's talking and all now and he's sorta back to his normal self but come on! He has to say something! Well anyways, I just guess I have to wait and see…_

"So, Little Rock, about the farmhouse in Ohio."

_Bingo._

"What about it?"

"When do you think we'll get there?" Columbus looked at Little Rock with hopeful eyes and Little Rock looked back at him. "I, don't know Columbus. Sorry." Tallahassee stopped the car at a petrol station. "Ok, I'm in the mood for some Twinkies. Wichita rolled her eyes and walked into the shop. Tallahassee followed and Columbus did too, thinking Little Rock was catching up behind them, but she wasn't. She stayed sitting in the car. Wichita started scanning the isles for toiletries than suddenly realised that her younger sister wasn't beside her. She cocked her head and called for her. No answer. So she walked over to the two boys who were looking at the magazines and she heard smirking. She noticed what they were smirking at. "Real mature." At that the two looked up and threw the magazine on the ground. "So guys, have you seen my sister?"

"We thought she was with you."

"Yeah, so did I, but, she's not. I checked all the isles that she would normally be checking out but-" She got cut off by the sounds of screaming zombies, a gunshot, and a scream. Wichita's eyes widened. "Shit!" She ran out of the shop and saw about five zombies crowding around the car. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. Hey mother fuckers!!! Over here!" The zombies obviously heard her scream and ran over to Wichita instead. She grabbed her gun off her back and killed them all with ten shots. You can never be too safe. The two boys ran out to see her standing there with her gun. "Thanks guys, for the support. You were awesome out there." She gave them a fake smile and dropped her gun and ran over to the big yellow Hummer. Tallahassee shouted over to her. "You're welcome!" Wichita turned round and gave him the finger. "Oh that bitch."

"Abby, Abby?!" When she got to the car she found her little sister curled up on the seat crying. "Oh shit, Abby what happened?" Wichita was literally shaking her sister at this point. Little Rock looked up, her eyes red from crying and her face bright red and hot from being scared and also crying. "Oh my god, Abby, what happened?" She was searching her for any bite marks but she was clear of any but her arms were covered in blood. Wichita started to gag at the site. "Krista. It was, on me." Wichita's eyes widened. "What do you mean it was on you?"

"The zombie, was on me." Little Rock was taking deep breaths to calm her self down. "Oh Jesus, Abby. Are you ok? Did you get bitten?" she started to gag again from the site of the blood on her younger sister. Little Rock's eyes were so sympathetic to her sister, she even felt like crying as well. "No I- I didn't get bitten, b-but a zombie opened the door somehow and jumped on top of me." Little Rock looked at her arms, then looked up at her big sister again. "I was pushing it of off me, a-and that's where the blood came from. But then I kicked it in the head and got my gun and, oh my god Krista, it was just so scary." She started crying again. Wichita pulled her little sister into a tight embrace and she hugged back, sniffing while tears still formed in her eyes. Wichita was calming her down and helping her to breath again. "It's ok Abby, you're ok. Shhh. You're ok baby, you're fine." Columbus and Tallahassee came running over to the car, guns in hands. "What happened? Is she ok? Oh my god was she bitten?" Columbus was freaking out, worrying about Little Rock, who was just like his little sister now. Wichita turned around flicking part of her hair away from her eyes. "Zombies invaded the car, yes she's fine and no Columbus, she didn't get bitten." She smiled vaguely and got in the car beside her sister who was a mess. For one she was covered in blood and for the most part she was still a bit freaked out for the fact that a zombie jumped on top of her. But she's a brave twelve year old. She can get over things quickly and with purpose.

The four drove on and finally got to the farmhouse in Ohio, and surprisingly Columbus didn't care. "Ok guys, we need to get more ammo and more guns." Tallahassee turned around to look in the back seat. He looked at Little Rock who was still covered in blood. "And you need to get cleaned up before you attract more unwanted, un dead friends." Little Rock sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok." She muttered under her breath. "Figures." Columbus turned and looked at her. She made an angry face. "Why don't you all take a picture." Columbus smirked under his breath "But it certainly won't last longer." Then he turned and looked at Little Rock again. "Yeah you know, You practically are a walking health hazard." Wichita looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. "Look guys I know I stink, I know I need a shower big time, and I definitely for sure know that we're all gonna grow old waiting here, so why don't you all just give it a rest!" She gave a loud sigh. Tallahassee turned around. "Ok, little miss pout pants." Columbus smirked and Little Rock glared at him then he turned around. Wichita rolled her eyes. "Guys don't worry, it's just her normal behaviour when she's in a bad mood or when she's hungry or dirty for that matter." She looks at her sister who is staring out the window and she puts her arm around her which attracts her attention. "It's ok sis, just calm down and don't say anything until you have ok? Ill get something sugary later ok?" When Wichita said that she knew it would cheer up her sister at least a little bit, and it did. "Ok" was Little Rocks response and she gave a smile along with it. When they got to a hardware store, Tallahassee ran in first to catch any zombies' attention that might be in there, but fortunately no zombies were. So that's a positive thing right? Columbus and Little Rock paired up and Wichita and Tallahassee paired up. They went down different isles. "So, Little Rock."

"What?"

"Can you remember what the address was of this farmhouse?"

"It was something like, 42 Lanker Street or something. Why?" Columbus stopped in his own tracks. "Oh my god." He said quietly. Little Rock turned around and raised one eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"My home address was 42 Lanker Street." He stared blankly at Little Rock who was wide eyed, trying not to make a big fuss out of it. "Oh shit. Um… Well we don't exactly have to go there. You know. If you don't want to."

"No I- I do. I want to check out my old house."

"That's why you were depressed the other day. Isn't it?" Columbus looked up at Little Rock who was staring at him sympathetically. "Yeah, it was. But don't tell the other guys about that."

_Look I know it's cheesy me saying this, but, I was actually touched that he trusted me with that._

They were interrupted by Wichita screaming "Shit." The two rushed round the corner to where Tallahassee and Wichita were and they found a really fat zombie lying on the ground, squirming, trying to get up. Tallahassee walked over to Little Rock and patted her on the back. "Why don't you take this one kid?" Little Rock was amazed at how fat the thing really was. She looked up at Tallahassee with raised eyebrows. "Ok!" She walked over to the zombie with her rifle and aimed right for the head. She smiled when it stopped squirming. She turned around and Tallahassee was giving a proud smile and Wichita was smiling at her too. Little Rock, walked over to Columbus and starting laughing. "Hey Columbus, I have a new rule for your list." Columbus smiled surprised. "What is it?"

"Don't do Double Tap on a really fat zombie if it's lying on the ground and can't get up." She started laughing again along with Wichita and Tallahassee. "That is definitely a thumbs up for me on that rule!" Tallahassee gave an outburst of laughing which sounded like a roaring lion. The four left the hardware store with all their ammo and took off for the farmhouse. When they got there Little Rock shouted "I begsy the shower first!" Little Rock got her wish and they all fell asleep.


	5. The Thing That Shouldn't Of Happened

Chapter 5... The Thing That Shouldn't Of Happened

_So, I was glad that we finally got to the farmhouse but when we did, obviously Columbus couldn't sleep, 'cause, well you know, it was his old house and all. To me it felt weird sleeping at a house that like, belonged to a friend, especially in Zombieland, it's even worse. But still, you gotta do what you gotta do._

Columbus was staying in his old room but he couldn't sleep and neither could Little Rock but she didn't know that Columbus wasn't sleeping, so she went downstairs to look around. She went in to the kitchen to see what there was in the cupboards and stuff. When she was looking around the living room, Little Rock banged her toe against the sofa and let out a little squeal. "Shit. Ouch." Columbus heard this small squeal and decided he should go downstairs to check it out. He got out of his bed and started to walk down the stairs, Little Rock didn't hear him as she was already in the basement. Columbus had his gun gripped tightly in his hands, he checked all the rooms and couldn't find anything, so he went down to the basement. The stairs started to creak and Little Rock sprinted and hid behind a chest of drawers. Columbus heard a scramble and loaded his gun. He walked over to the drawers and he looked behind them and Little Rock jumped out, not meaning to scare him and he shot the light bulb and the whole house lights blew. "Oh fuck! Whose there?" Columbus sounded freaked out. "Little Rock,, Duhh"

"Jesus Little Rock, what are you doing down here?!"

"I couldn't sleep, so I, decided to take a look around. Nice stuffed animals by the way." Little Rock started sniggering. "They're not mine Little Rock. They're my little sister's."

"Oh, really? You never told us that you had a little sister."

"She was your age. Her name was Janie."

_Oh no, here it comes. Trust. He actually told me his sister's real name. I mean, what was I supposed to say to that? Oh cool, sorry she's a dead freak now?! No. So I had to say the obvious thing._

"Oh. Sorry. That must've been tough, having to deal with that."

"Yeah, I-it was, and it was even worse for me, because, she rang me when I was in college and she said that our mum and dad had turned into zombies, and she said that, she got bit, a-and she said that she had to kill herself 'cause she didn't want to hurt me." Columbus' eyes started to tear up. Little Rock started to feel really sorry for him. "And the worst part was…" Columbus was crying at his point. "What was the worst part Columbus?"

"She…"

"She what?!"

"She killed herself, while she was on the phone to me. And she…"

"Oh my god, Columbus she what?"

"She was in the attic when she killed herself."

"The attic of where?" Columbus looked up at Little Rock as if to say 'where do you think?'. "Holy crap, it was here wasn't it?" Columbus nodded through his tears. Little Rock hugged Columbus, considering the fact that she would never do that to anyone else apart from her older sister, meant a lot to him. He hugged back and Little Rock let him cry. "I'm, really sorry Columbus. That must've been really hard. I would never be able to cope if Krista died." Little Rock's eyes started to tear up at the thought. She wiped her tears away before he could see. "Do you think here body is like, still up there?" Columbus looked up. "I don't know, who would take a dead body out of an attic?" Little Rock rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going up to check." Little Rock walked back up the stairs and jumped up to reach for the hook to pull down the ladders to the attic. Columbus chased after her. He grabbed her arm and tried to stop her. "Little Rock please. I don't want to see my dead sister."

"It's no use anyways. I can't reach it." Columbus looked relieved and turned around. At that, Little Rock jumped on Columbus' back and jumped for the hook and got it. "Yes! Haha! I knew it!" Columbus turned around. "What the fuck?!"

"In your face Columbus!" Little Rock started laughing. Columbus grabbed her and held her down on the floor and started to drag spit out of his mouth. Little Rock's eyes widened. "Jesus, no, no, no! Columbus! Get off of me!" She was aggravated but still laughing. She was pushing him to get him off her then she got her feet and kicked him in the stomach. He crawled off in pain. "That's what you get when you mess with Abby Campbell!" Little Rock's smile turned into a frown when she realised what she had just done. "Shit." Columbus' eyes looked up at her confused but happy. "Your name is-"

"Yes and don't even bother saying it again, ok?" She felt so stupid for telling him her actual name. "Oh my god I'm such a dick." She mumbled to herself thinking that Columbus didn't hear. "You're not a dick, Little Rock. You're a bad ass zombie slaying, amazing little sister." Little Rock turned around and gave a small smile at Columbus and hugged him. He hugged back and closed his eyes. When they were still in an embrace they heard thumping coming from above. Columbus opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "What the hell was that?" Little Rock let go of Columbus and stared up too. "I don't know. Let's check it out." Just as Little Rock was about to look through the attic opening, Columbus stopped her and asked her a question. "What if-"

"What if what?" Little Rock looked confused. "What if it's Janie?" Columbus looked sad at the thought. Little Rock was convincing him that it wasn't, even though it might have been. When Little Rock was still convincing Columbus, something jumped out of the attic and landed on Little Rock. She was screaming like mad. "FUCK!!!! AHHHHH!!!!" Columbus saw the zombies face and realised that it was his sister. "Holy shit!! It's Janie!!! Oh dear god, oh dear god, oh my fucking god."

"COLUMBUS! HURRY THE FUCK UP AND SHOOT THE MOTHER FUCKING THING!!!!" Little Rock was still screaming.

When they heard that, Wichita and Tallahassee came rushing out of their bedrooms but didn't know where the scream was coming from. "Shit! That was my sister!"

"No shit Sherlock." Tallahassee smirked. "DON'T EVEN GO THERE TALLAHASSEE!!!" Tallahassee actually looked freaked out by the way Wichita screamed at him.

"SHOOT IT COLUMBUS!!!" Little Rock was squirming on the floor trying to not get bitten. "Uhhh." Columbus was aiming for the zombie that was on top of Little Rock. But by mistake he shot Little Rock in the leg. "AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OOOWWWW!!! FUCK!!!" Little Rock was screaming at the top of her lungs and crying too. "FUCK!!! Little Rock. I'm so fucking sorry!!!"

"The screaming is coming from down there!" Wichita was pointing down the hall. Tallahassee went first and took the lead. They ran around the corner and saw the floor was covered in blood from Little Rock's leg and saw a zombie trying to eat her. "Jesus Christ spit fuck!" Tallahassee shouted. He aimed for the zombie and got it right in the head. Columbus did double tap. Little Rock was lying on the ground with blood all over her leg, crying as hard as anything and Wichita sprinted over to her. "ABBY! FUCK!" Columbus was in the corner freaking out and nearly crying for what he done to Little Rock. Wichita was kneeling down beside Little Rock crying. "Abby? Please be ok." Whispering into herself still crying. "Krista! My leg! Oh dear god Krista, oh my god, oh my god. It's so sore. Ouch!" Little Rock was still crying with the pain. Wichita was comforting her little sister. "Shhh Abby it's ok, it's fine, you're ok. Tallahassee and Columbus will fix it, ok." Wichita was staring into her sisters eyes while she was convincing her that everything she was saying was true. Columbus went to medical school when he was in college and remembered everything. Tallahassee ripped off the sleeves to his shirt and tied them tight around Little Rock's leg and lifted her and brought her into room and lay her down on her bed. Wichita was with her sister holding her hand the whole time until she went to the bathroom and Tallahassee was downstairs looking for a first aid kit.

_1 hour later…_

Columbus was standing in the doorway watching Little Rock while she slept. He walked over beside her bed and sat down beside her. "I'm so sorry Little Rock. I didn't mean to shoot you, heck I don't know what I'd do without you. You saved my butt at the store and I didn't do anything to help you. I'm really, truly sorry Little-…

Abby." A tear ran down his face and he set is head on Little Rocks chest. "It's ok Columbus. I know you didn't mean it." Columbus looked up at Little Rock who was lying there watching Columbus. He was delighted to see that she was well and talking. "Oh thank god!" Little Rock gave a weak smile and Columbus smiled back. They heard someone walking down the hall and their heads shot towards the door. Wichita walked in looking down at the floor and looked up and saw her younger sister lying there watching her on the bed. Wichita's frown, morphed into a smile and she ran over and kissed her sister on the forehead. "You feeling any better baby?" She checked her sisters leg and it was all stitched up and a little bit swollen, but it was better than it used to be. "Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks to the guys." She looked at Columbus and back at her sister and smiled. She walked over beside Columbus and dragged him outside the room . "Thanks Columbus, for helping my sister."

"No problem, I wanted to help. I had to help, my god I shot her in the leg, why wouldn't I help? I'm really sorry for shooting her Wichita. I-"

"It's ok, she knows you didn't mean to and I do too." Columbus was relieved, he turned his head to look in at Little Rock who was playing with her hair, then before he knew it, Wichita kissed him very passionately. Little Rock heard and saw this and rolled her eyes. "Get a room!" Wichita stopped and smiled and stared in at her sister, and closed the door. "Hey! I didn't mean shut the door to my bedroom! That's discrimination!" Little Rock rolled her eyes again and went back to sleep. While Columbus and Wichita were kissing, Tallahassee walked up the stairs to come and check on Little Rock and saw the two smooching. "Woo wee!!! You're finally at second base spit fuck!" He walked into Little Rocks room, laughing. "so how's the leg then?" Little Rock turned around and just stared at him. "Oh, it's fine, yeah. Great."

"You're still in pain huh?"

"Don't remind me. It's already bad enough as it is. And I won't be able to run as fast and I wasn't that good of a runner before."

"You'll be fine kiddo. I'll try not to make you do as much as you did before, until your leg heals up. Don't worry." Tallahassee winked at Little Rock. She rolled her eyes and sighed, but with a laugh.

That night when they all fell asleep, Columbus was in to check Little Rock every hour or two, making sure she was alright. The next day Columbus was lying on a chair next to Little Rock's bed sleeping while the rest of them were up getting ready. Wichita was helping her sister get on her jeans but apart from that, she could do everything else herself. Little Rock walked into her room to lift her jacket and realised that Columbus was still sleeping. She sighed and walked over to him. "Wake up Columbus…" She was shaking him. "Ohio?! WAKE UP!!!" He awoke startled. "Huh? What?!"

"Come on. We're leaving. Hurry up and get dressed." At that Columbus sprinted into his room and was dressed in five minutes. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Well you don't say." Little Rock snorted. "Come on, let's go." She started to walk with a limp towards the front door. Columbus saw and went to give her a hand. "Thanks, I'm new to this whole, get shot in the leg thing." She smirked at the joke she made. "Well come on Little Rock, let's catch up with the others." They walked out to the car and got strapped in. Columbus stared out the window in depression, knowing that he shot his younger sister. "What's wrong Columbus."

"Guys…" The four turned and looked at Columbus. "Yeah?" They all said together. "I shot my little sister…"


	6. Two New Surprises

**Chapter 6... Two New Surprises**

_Well, after being shot in the leg, and pretty much just fucked over, we headed to New York City. Yup that's right. The Big Apple. My sister has told me all about it. Like, for example, she told me that the city never sleeps and that it's also named the City of Lights, even though I already knew most of this before, but still, what is there to lose? Anyways Columbus is still annoyed that he shot me, and also for the fact that he shot his little sister. I mean, oh my god, that's just scary._

_**(In the car…)**_

"Once again, Little Rock, I'm really, really sorry, for, you know." Columbus jerked his head towards Little Rock's leg. "Yeah Columbus, for the tenth time, it's fine, I'm ok, you just shot me. No big deal." Wichita's eyes widened and she looked around at her sister. "What the hell are you talking about A-… Sis? It is a big deal! He shot you in the freaking leg!" Columbus started to look sad again. Little Rock rolled her eyes and made a 'shut up' face. "Ohhh, sorry." Wichita turned back round in her seat, and Little Rock shook her head. She looked down at her leg again and her eyes glowed from how amazed she could take a shot. She smiled at the thought and lay back in her seat again.

_**(2 hours later…)**_

When they arrived in New York City, they all went in pairs. Tallahassee went with Little Rock and Wichita and Columbus went together. Little Rock led Tallahassee into a market. "Wow, I think I'll call this place, New York Shitty." Little Rock started laughing at Tallahassee. He smirked back. "Good one." Little Rock smirked again. They walked deeper into the market.

"So, Wichita, Do you think that-" Columbus was cut off by a scream, but it didn't come from Little Rock and it definitely didn't come from Tallahassee. "Jesus, Columbus, did you hear that?!" Wichita's mouth dropped open and she made a confused smile. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did." Columbus looked surprised too. "Well let's go check it out then pretty boy!" Wichita started to walk in the direction of the screaming. Columbus ran after her. "Wow, wow, wow, wait. You don't even know what it was." Wichita looked at Columbus with an obvious look. "Well it's obvious it wasn't a zombie, so come on scaredy pants." Wichita knew that, if she said that, Columbus would try to prove her wrong, and he did. Well, he tried to. For they couldn't find where the scream came from. Wichita and Columbus were walking towards a shop, then saw a zombie fall off the roof. "Columbus. What the hell was that?"

"I have, no, idea." Another two zombies fell off the roof and Wichita was just like. "Ok, either it's raining zombies, or there are zombies dying on that roof and they're just randomly falling." Columbus chuckled. They both started laughing and all of a sudden they heard someone shout. "COME GET ME MOTHER FUCKERS!!!" Again this wasn't Little Rock or Tallahassee. Then they saw a young girl run out of the back of a building, with about ten zombies chasing her. She killed them all just by standing on top of a car. The girl looked Little Rock's age, but no-one went over to her until Little Rock and Tallahassee came running over shooting zombies behind them. "Jesus Christ, that was funny." Little Rock was trying to catch her breath. "What was funny?" Wichita looked confused. "Oh, see, Tallahassee and I were making up names and then a zombie jumped out on me and Tallahassee was like, 'say hello to my little mother fucking friends bitches!' And, oh my god, I nearly got bit by laughing so hard, 'cause I was like 'yeah, take that motha' fuckas'!' And then, awh, it was just so funny." Wichita just let out a small laugh then looked back at the pre-teen. "What's that?" Tallahassee said confused. Wichita looked at him with one eye brow raised. "What do you think?"

"Ummm… A zombie?" Wichita sighed and shook her head. "No you dumb ass. It's a girl. A girl, survivor."

"Well excuse me for not knowing what it was!" While Wichita and Tallahassee were arguing, Little Rock went and stood beside Columbus. "So, what do you think is up with her then?" Little Rock leaned against a car. Columbus shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe she's hiding." Little Rock studied her for a minute. "Oh my god, is that… No way." Little Rock ran over to Wichita and started pulling at her. "What?"

"Krista, I think that girl over there is-" She was interrupted by Columbus walking over to them. "Who is she?" Wichita focused on the girl for a minute and smiled. "That is not, who I think it is." Little Rock smiled back. "Oh, I think it is!"

"But how did she survive if-"

"I don't know. I wonder where her sister is." Little Rock stared at the ground. "Hmmm." Tallahassee walked over and just bellowed. "Ok, who the fuck is that randomer that is sitting all alone by a freaking trash can?!" Little Rock and Wichita screamed at the same time. "SHANNON!!!!!!!!!!" They ran over to the pre-teen who was sitting curled into a ball. She looked up, surprised and smiled and jumped to her feet immediately. "Oh my god! Krista! Abby! Boy am I glad to see you guys!" Shannon hugged Little Rock and Wichita and then suddenly, turned around and called for her sister to come. "ARIANNE, IT'S OK. COME OUT!!!" At that, her older sister walked out of the back of a building holding a chainsaw. She stopped in her tracks and smiled. She ran over to the three girls and was shocked to see that Little Rock and Wichita were alive. "Holy crap! You guys are still alive!!" She set the chainsaw down and hugged Little Rock and Wichita. "Oh my god, I can't-" Shannon started crying because she was so happy. Wichita leaned down and hugged her. "Hey, you ok Shannon?" Shannon started wiping away her tears. "Uh, yeah, yeah, sorry Krista, I don't know what came over me there. I never cry at all. It's probably just 'cause you guys are still alive and all." Wichita smiled. "Awh, Shannon. Are you implying that you, missed me and Abby?" Wichita started to chuckle. "Shut up." Shannon hit her on the arm and flashed a smile. Tallahassee walked over and stood beside Columbus. "Who are those chicks?" Columbus looked at Tallahassee. "Lovely. Um, I don't know." Tallahassee sighed and walked over to Wichita. "So, who are these scrawny chicks then?" Arianne stopped him. "What did you just call us?" She walked closer to him and gave him a death glare. "Ari, stop." Shannon made a sympathetic face and Arianne just stuck her hand out. Shannon stopped in her tracks and leaned up against a building. "You just remember that me and my sister, aren't who you think we are." Arianne poked Tallahassee in the chest. "Now, just shut the fuck up and leave me and my sister alone!" Tallahassee backed off. "Jesus ok, ok I'll back off." Arianne cocked her head and gave a small enthusiastic smile. "Good." She turned round and started to walk back to her younger sister and everyone was quiet until. "What a bitch." Arianne locked her jaw and gave a fake laugh. "Shanzy, go get the chainsaw." Shannon looked up and smiled. "Ok!" Shannon ran over to the trash can that the chainsaw was sitting beside. She lifted it up. "Oh my god, how heavy is this freaking thing?!" Little Rock, Wichita and Arianne all gave small chuckles and Shannon walked back over with the chainsaw. "So, Ari, what do you want me to do with it?" Arianne walked over and whispered something in her ear. In response Shannon just smiled and walked over to Tallahassee. "Hey, champ, uh what-"

"Don't call me champ. Don't even speak to me, don't even look at me, don't do anything, unless your sorry."

"Uh- what?" Tallahassee chuckled. "What are you going to do, with a chainsaw?" He looked at Columbus and smiled, not knowing what was coming his way. Arianne said softly. "Slice and dice Shanzy, slice and dice." Shannon turned round and smiled at her older sister and turned back round at Tallahassee again. "Ok, what do you think you're doing, you scrawny little fuck?" Wichita, Little Rock and Arianne all dropped open their mouths. "Ok, you asked for it." Shannon turned on the chainsaw and leaned in to hurt Tallahassee, she ripped a bit of his snake skin jacket. "OH FUCK! OK, OK I'M SORRY!!!" Tallahassee was freaked out so much that everyone burst out laughing. Shannon stopped before Tallahassee started to actually cry and said. "See, that is why you don't mess with me and my sister. You just get burned." She smiled at him and turned around and walked back to the three girls. Little Rock gave her a high five and Wichita nudged her. Arianne walked over to her sister and put her arm around her. "That's my little sister." And she started to laugh. Wichita burst in and said. "See, that's how you can prove that we're related." Columbus said. "Wait… You guys are all related?" Little Rock leaned against Shannon and agreed. "Yup. We're cousins." Tallahassee burst in saying. "Of course they're related spit fuck! The four of them are all animals!" Little Rock and Shannon both crossed their arms and looked at each other, then at Tallahassee. "Ok, ok I'm sorry." Shannon stepped forward. "Yeah, I thought so." Columbus walked up to Arianne and started talking to her about Zombieland and all that stuff. "Sorry I don't think I heard your names." Shannon interrupted. "We don't do names."

"You're just like us then! You call yourself by the place you were born in or you were found." Arianne nodded. "Yep. Call me Bangor and my little sister over there, her names Newtownards but we call her Ards for short." Arianne gave a polite smile and walked back over to her sister. "So, Columbus, where were you guys headed?"

"Oh well, we headed for here and I don't know where we go now. Little Rock, where's next on the map?" Little Rock took the map out of her pocket and unfolded it. "Um, Manhattan." She gave the map to her older sister and asked. "It's so random why people can read stars like a map." Shannon walked over and said. "Little Rock. I can." Wichita and Little Rock both looked up at the same time. "Wow, really? How?"

"It's a long story." Shannon chuckled. Tallahassee walked over and said "Well lets go then." He gave a death glare at Arianne but she saw him the whole time. "So are you guys coming with?" Little Rock asked. Arianne said. "Yeah sure. Just let me go get the motor cycle." Wichita looked at Shannon. "Motor cycle?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, don't ask. She has a thing for motor cycles now." Shannon rolled her eyes and looked at her sister who ran around the corner. About two minutes later she came flying around the same corner on a Chopper. "Wow, your sister has good taste Ards." Columbus walked over to her. "Yup. Hey hang on." Shannon ran into an alley and came out with two guns. She shot one and shouted. "Come get it mother fuckers!!" Columbus raised his eyebrows and saw about twenty five zombies chasing after Shannon. He ran over to Wichita and Little Rock. "Are you guys not going to do anything about that?!"

"Nope."

"Why?!"

"Because, if you knew our cousins, you would know that they don't need help with anything. Especially Sha- I mean, Ards." Columbus ran over to Arianne who was still sitting on her motor cycle and was asking her all the questions under the sun in why Shannon didn't need any help with anything. "Because she can multi-task Columbus. That's why. Just watch her." Columbus did as he was told. He watched Shannon jump on top of a car and her precision was incredible. "Ahhh. I get you now." Arianne nodded to what Columbus was saying. "Uh huh. My sister and I, grew up in a hard life, so I had to teach her all this stuff. It was really depressing her not knowing her parents."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok. We've both gotten over it now. But it was hard at the time."

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened?"

"I'll tell you some other time Columbus. When we're actually safe."

"Oh yeah, ok. Sorry."

"Oh, no, no, no. It's fine. Hang on a sec… Ards!!! Stop showing off and get on this freaking motor cycle!!" At that Shannon just laughed and jumped of the car and started sprinting like there was no tomorrow, shooting zombies while doing this. At that Little Rock started running with her doing the same. "Why are you helping me Abby?"

"I don't know, I felt like it. Quick, zombie to your right!" Shannon shot it right in the throat, with blood going everywhere. It was like a fountain. "Ohhh!! Nice shot!" Shannon chuckled. "Thanks. Now run to your Hummer and me and Arianne will catch up ok?"

"Ok, see you guys at the next garage there is up the road."

"Yeah ok, see you there!" Shannon high fived Little Rock as she ran in the other direction. Arianne drove up closer to Shannon. "Jump on!" Shannon did as she was told and jumped on the back of the Chopper. "Hang on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!!" Arianne drove over dead zombies at the speed of lightning and followed the yellow Hummer. Tallahassee started turning into a garage. "Where the hell is he going?!" Arianne shouted. "I don't know! Just follow him!" Shannon held on for her life onto her sister at the speed she was going, but it gives you an adrenalin rush when you're speeding on a motor cycle. Especially in Zombieland, there's no speed limits. Arianne pulled into the garage and jumped off of the Chopper. "Why'd you pull in here?"

"Oh, 'cause we need more ammo and food and stuff." Columbus replied. Shannon rolled her eyes and got off the chopper then ran around corner and hid behind the wall. She thought no-one had seen her, but Columbus did. He ran after her. "Ards? What are you doing?" Shannon shot around quickly. "Oh, Columbus. Hi." She was trying her hardest to hold back a spurt of tears. "Oh god, what's the matter?" Columbus walked closer towards Shannon. "Nothing, it's ok. I swear."

"Come on. You can tell me." Shannon made a sad face. "Ugh, ok, ok. It's just that…" She sighed. "Ok, Look. I know you probably think that I'm the worlds greatest shooting artist and that I'm brave and tough and all, but. I just, can't get used to this whole, you get bit, you die thing." She started to cry. "I really don't want to die Columbus." Columbus started comforting Shannon and he hugged her.

Arianne turned around realising that her sister wasn't beside her, as she always would have been. "Oh dear god. SHANZY?! Where are you?!!" Wichita and Little Rock watched Arianne as she flew through the door. They looked at each other and walked towards the door of the garage. Arianne sprinted towards the park that was across the road from the garage. Columbus noticed her when he was comforting Shannon. "Hey Bangor! Where you going?" Columbus called out. "I'M GOING TO FIND MY SISTER!!!!!" Arianne screamed from behind her. Shannon started to smirk and rolled her eyes with a happy smile on her face. Columbus turned round and looked at Shannon who was smiling away. He smiled back at her. "Glad to see that you're smiling again."

"Well yeah, my sister just gets me." Shannon smirked again. She watched Arianne sprint into the darkness and her eyes widened. "Shit. Wait here Columbus, ok?"

"Uh, yeah, ok."

"Ok, be right back." Shannon ran over to the Chopper and got her gun that was leaning up against it. She grabbed it and sprinted as hard and fast as she could. Columbus said to himself. "Wow, she has great Cardio." He smiled and ran back over to Wichita, Little Rock and Tallahassee.

Shannon ran into the park. "Ari?!" You in here?" She heard growling, ahead of her and behind her and to the sides of her. "Shit, shit, shit. Just keep running Shannon, just keep running. You can do this. I can do this." She saw zombies running towards her, a lot of zombies. "Oh fuck, I can't do this." She started to run in the other direction and couldn't see anything and she ran into something and fell backwards. "FUCK!!! OUCH!!"

"Shanzy? Is that you?"

"Ari?" The zombies were getting closer and all of a sudden a bright light shone right into Shannon's eyes. Arianne saw her sister and helped her up. "Oh, thank god, I didn't know where the hell you were Shannon!"

"Sorry, I was behind the garage with Columbus."

"Awh, come here!" Arianne gave her sister a hug, then a nuggie. "Arianne, we really need to go!" Shannon was laughing while saying this and struggling to get out of the headlock her sister had her in. Arianne suddenly seen the zombies that were searching for Shannon. "Crap. Ok, come on. Follow me." She grabbed her younger sister's hand and sprinted over to a massive bush and they hid in there. They heard a zombie right beside the bush, growling, blood thirsty. Shannon closed her eyes tight and started to think of happier times, that weren't so much as, horrifying as this one. Arianne could hear her sister breathing hard. She stared down at her, pulling back her hair. "Jesus, Shannon, you look like shit. Are you ok?" She felt her sisters forehead. It was burning up. She thought to herself 'please don't let her be bitten, please don't let her die.' Fortunately, Shannon wasn't bitten. She was about to faint from how fast she was running, how dehydrated she was and how sick she felt for banging her head against her sisters gun and falling to the ground. Shannon was panting for air and suddenly, she fell to the ground. Arianne's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, she started to tear up. "No. NO! Shit! Shannon, wake up!" She was literally shaking her at this point. "Come on baby, please wake up." She was crying. "Shanzy?" Still no movement. "Sissy?" Arianne was crying her eyes out. So she did the mature thing. She pulled her younger sister over her shoulder and ran over to the garage again, as fast as she could. She was reassuring herself that her sister was going to be fine. She was still breathing, just, not, moving. "You're ok Arianne, she's going to be fine. Stop worrying. I can do this, I can do this. I can't do this." She stopped running and started to cry like she had lost her life. Hearing and seeing this, Columbus ran over as fast as he could. "Shit, shit, shit. Bangor, Bangor, what happened?!" Arianne was struggling to respond. "Shannon. Fainted. Can't,, breath." Columbus hugged her and was assuring her that everything was going to be fine. "It's ok Bangor, it's ok." Next of, Tallahassee saw this and screamed. "WOO WEE!!! WICHITA, THE LITTLE SPIT FUCK, IS CHEATING ON YOU!!! WITH YOUR OWN COUSIN!!!" At this Wichita raised an eyebrow and looked at Little Rock, who also had one eyebrow raised. She was looking for her cousins and saw in the distance. Columbus hugging one of them, and the other, lying on the ground. Her eyes widened. "Shit, Fuck. NO!!!" Little Rock was screaming. "What, what's wrong?!?!?!"

"I don't know, Abby, just come on!" The two ran over to Columbus and their cousins as fast as they possibly could go. When they got there, all they could make out was Columbus comforting their cousin Arianne and Shannon lying on the ground. Not moving. Little Rock covered her mouth with her hand looking as if she was about to throw up. She knew she was so she ran over to a tree and spewed everywhere. Wichita dropped her gun and fell to her knees. Crying, not as hard as Arianne, but still crying with the word … 'H-E-A-R-T' written all over it. She got up again and rushed over to her cousin, who was still pouring her heart out with tears of sorrow, compassion, and of course love filled sadness. Wichita hugged her and fell apart in her arms. "Oh my god Arianne! What, the, hell, happened?" Arianne was still struggling for air because she was crying so hard. But knowing that her, 'one month older than her' cousin was there for her, calmed her down, just a little. "Shannon, collapsed, in a bush, right beside me. Zombies, were, everywhere."

"Oh dear god, was she bitten?"

"N-no, she banged her head against my gun, really hard, she's dehydrated and she's drained from running for so long, so fast." Arianne, broke into tears again as her cousin sat her down, helping her to cope. Columbus noticed Little Rock holding herself up with a tree, still being sick. "Right, ok, Wichita." Wichita looked up at him with glassy eyes. It was enough to make him cry. "Um, I'll go over and help Little Rock, a-and you stay here with Bangor and…" He stared down at Shannon, still not moving. "Ards…" Wichita nodded and did as she was told to do so.

Columbus ran over to Little Rock. She was shaking and crying. She had stopped being sick, but still feeling that emotion. "Little Rock. Little Rock, are you ok?" She stared up at him with her big blue ocean eyes, glassy, filled with hurt and pain. "What do you think dumbass?" She started coughing, 'looks like shit' is not even an option to say. She was far worse. Columbus came and rubbed her back, as she was taking slow deep breaths. "Is, Shannon, ok?" She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. But this time. She didn't care. Columbus didn't care that she said her cousins real name. He was set on comforting her, that's all that mattered to him this time of day. 11.00pm to be exact, but, hey, whose counting?

_Ok, at this moment in time. I wasn't even sure if my cousin was alive or dead. I felt like absolute shit, I looked even worse than absolute shit. Wait, in fact, I looked like I just arose from the dead and I was about to commit suicidal damage. Trust me. I have NEVER, EVER felt like this in my whole life. I didn't feel like this when I found out that my parents were dead. They were total assholes anyways but yeah, you get me. My cousin Shannon, looked dead to me, although nobody had told me anything about her. The weirdest thing though. We were born on the EXACT same day at the EXACT same time. Talk about scary biscuits. Anyways, I'll recap for you. I have never cared so much about anything in my life. Apart from my sister, but Shannon feels like, she's my twin sister. Every time we're together, we always do the same things. We always say the same stuff and we even have some of the same clothes. Now THAT, I'm not lying about._

Columbus led Little Rock back over to her sister and her cousins. She couldn't bear to look at Shannon because she knew if she did, she would end up being sick. Again. Wichita got up and hugged her younger sister. Little Rock's eyes were glued to Arianne, who was still crying, not as hard as before but tears still streaming down her face. Wichita bent down a bit and held her two hands gently up against her younger sister's two cheeks. She was sniffling, trying to hold back tears. "Abby, help your cousin Shannon." Was all Wichita had to say to make Little Rock burst out crying again. She ran back down to the garage and grabbed four bottles of water and sprinted back down to her now, rag tag family members. "Here's water. I think I can help her. We learned first aid in 8th grade." Arianne looked up at Little Rock with hopeful glassy eyes. "Oh for the love of all that is good." Little Rock mumbled to herself. She went over to Shannon and got down on her knees. "Please wake up Shannon. Please whatever you do, don't die. I love you Shananigans." Little Rock whispered into Shannon's ear so nobody would be able to hear accept her. The first thing Little Rock did was actually very smart, but very, wet. She threw water over Shannon's face which made her twitch but still nothing.

_Ok, this, what I had to do, was just plain wrong on so many levels, but people do it to save lives, and I really wanted Shannon to live, so here I go._

Little Rock made a disgusted face and leaned in to do mouth to mouth. One. She gagged a bit. Two. Wichita gagged. Three. Shannon gasps for air. It's just plain simple.

_Bingo. See. I knew it would work. It's just horrible doing mouth to mouth on a person. The taste is horrific. But hey, anything to save a life right?_

As Shannon gasped for air and sat up. Little Rock smiled through her tears and Arianne fell to her knees and would not let go of her younger sister. "Oh my god, Shannon, you scared the crap out of me. Wait, Columbus could you grab me a water." Columbus did as he was asked. Arianne smiled. "Thanks." He smiled back, Arianne opened the water for her younger sister. Shannon grabbed it off of her big sister and chugged it down. She was coughing. Then she stared right at Little Rock, who was still sitting on her knees now red with crying, being sick and pure embarrassment of being a hero. Wichita grabbed her younger sister of the ground and pulled her into a tight embrace, so tight infact, that Little Rock couldn't move. "I am, so proud of you Abby. Words cannot describe how proud I am of u. I love you sis." Wichita kissed Little Rock on the forehead and smiled at her, knowing that some day, she will grow up to be a great person, no matter what happens to her. When Shannon finally had the strength to get up and walk around she walked over to Little Rock who was leaning against a tree. Little Rock had her hands in her pockets, legs crossed over and staring at the ground. Shannon walked over, didn't say a word, she just hugged her cousin and by surprise, Little Rock, hugged back. They both don't say a word, until… "Thank you." Little Rock sniffed and curved her lips. "You're… Welcome." They came out of the hug and Shannon sat down. Little Rock did the same. "I heard everything, Abby." Little Rock's eyes widened and she made a confused face. "What?"

"I would never die. Not on your watch. I love you too, Abby." Shannon got up again and helped Little Rock up. She led her back over to her sister and Wichita. When they got there, Arianne smiled and got up walked over to Little Rock and hugged her tightly, then kissed her on her head. "Thank you, so, so much Abby. I would never be able to do what you just did." Little Rock looked up and gave an awkward smile. "No, problem. I'd do anything for you guys." She wrapped her arms around Arianne and squeezed her tightly, then let go and went over to her own sister. Columbus called out. "Come on guys, we better go. We need to get to Manhattan." The four girls ran over to the yellow Hummer and Chopper and drove to Manhattan.


	7. Your Birthday's Tomorrow, Right?

**Chapter 7... Your Birthday's Tomorrow, Right?**

_Now, wow. We found our cousins and trust me, I didn't think anyone else was left in the world, especially not Shannon and Arianne, I knew they were exactly like us though so that helped. Anyways, tomorrow is my birthday and it's Shannon's too, Freaky! But I just hope, that my sister forgets about it, 'cause there's no point, I mean, what can we do? Apart from kill zombies and try not to get bitten, but, let's just hope and pray…_

_**(In the car… Wichita, Little Rock, Shannon and Arianne are in the car, while Columbus and Tallahassee are on the Chopper…)**_

Wichita and Shannon were in the front, while Arianne and Little Rock were in the back. "So, guys, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

_Damn it._

"Yeah, Shanzy, it's both of your birthdays tomorrow." Shannon looked into the back at Little Rock who scrunched her face up. "Um…"

"There's no such thing as birthdays anymore. Not in Z-Land." Little Rock started to chew on the sleeve of her coat and looked out the window. Arianne raised an eyebrow and looked at Shannon who was watching Little Rock. "What are you talking about Abby?! Of course there-"

"Ari! Just please, don't bother." When Shannon said that, Little Rock stopped chewing on her coat and looked at her and Shannon gave her a weak smile. For 20 minutes of silence, it was the most awkward 20 minutes ever. Arianne wanted to break it, to say about Little Rock's and Shannon's birthday, but held it back, because she didn't want to annoy anyone. When they stopped to get petrol, Shannon and Little Rock stayed in the car. "Umm… Abby?" Little Rock sighed and answered. "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday. You know, for tomorrow."

"You, too Shannon." Shannon heard sniffing coming from behind her, so she turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Wow, Abby, what's wrong?" She put her hand on Little Rocks shoulder. "Please Shannon, don't touch me."

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Abby, what the hell are you talking about?!" At that, Little Rock looked up and said. "Look, I can distinctly remember what my dad did to me on my fifth birthday and that's when Krista had enough and took me and moved out. I swore I'd never speak about it, ever again." At that, Shannon was already out of the car to get in beside her cousin. Little Rock's door opened. "Budge over." She did and Shannon got in beside her. "Abby."

"What?"

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Right."

"And you know that I love you, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And we both know, that cousins are just best friends that have known each other forever."

"Yeahhh."

"So tell me this. What happened with your dad?"

"Shannon I told you I-" She stopped what she was saying when Shannon gave her, the puppy dog eyes. Little Rock narrowed her eyes. "Don't even try, Shannon." Shannon could easily make herself cry because she was a con artist, as well as her sister, Little Rock and Wichita. "Pwease." Little Rock couldn't keep a straight face and she groaned. "Oh, my god Shannon! What the- I mean, how the hell-"

"Abby, I'm an artist at this! Don't judge me." Little Rock smiled and rolled her eyes. "So tell me." Little Rock looked at Shannon with a serious face. She sighed. "Ok, ok. I swear to god Shannon, if you weren't related to me, you'd be dead meat now."

"Yup I know, but you love me." Little Rock laughed. "Ok. Back to your dad."

"Alright. Well, when I turned five, my mom and dad were at work, so Krista had a little party for me and she kinda broke our plasma screen and when dad got home, he was drunk, and he, he came up to my room with a bottle, and when he came in, he…" She started to finding it hard to breathe. "Jesus Abby, are you alright?" Shannon edged off her seat. "Uh-huh." Little Rock was trying to control herself. "Anyway, when he came in, I woke up and he started screaming at me, then Krista came into my room… a-and, she was trying to stop him, b-but he… smashed the bottle over my shoulder and Krista pushed him down the stairs and grabbed me and got a cab to the hospital. Then I had to get stitches and then we moved in with aunt Holly just until I got better, then that's where you guys came in." Shannon's eyes were widened and her mouth was dropped. "That fucking asshole! How could he do that to you?!" Little Rock started crying and Shannon was hugging her and after about fifteen minutes, Little Rock fell asleep on Shannon's shoulder and Shannon just lay her head on Little Rocks. Then Wichita, Arianne, Columbus and Tallahassee came out of the shop. Arianne ran to the drivers seat and Wichita ran to the passengers seat. They both got in and buckled up. Wichita turned around and saw Little Rock sleeping, bright red, like she was embarrassed for crying. "Hey, Shannon, what's wrong with Abby?" Wichita was concerned and about to lean into her sister. "She was crying Krista. Please, just leave it. Please." Wichita nodded and looked at Arianne who was also concerned. Arianne put the car in gear and followed Tallahassee and Columbus on the motor cycle. When Little Rock woke up about half an hour later, Shannon was leaning her head against the window and Wichita and Arianne were talking random stuff. Little Rock tugged on Shannon's sleeve and Shannon flinched then looked around. She was about to talk out loud then Little Rock put her finger up to her mouth. Shannon, then understood and leaned in to talk to Little Rock. "So, how you feeling?"

"Better. Um… Where are we going?"

"Manhattan."

"Ok, just tell my sister that-" Before Little Rock could finish, Wichita turned around. "Oh good! You're awake!" Little Rock is smiling slightly. "So me and Arianne have a plan for your birthdays tomorrow. And before you guys say anything, we don't care. We want to do this for you guys." Arianne butted in. "Yeah. We planned it when we were in the shop, getting gas." Little Rock rolled her eyes. "Fine! This time. I'm letting it slide, but next time, if there even is a next time. You're not doing anything. Okay?!" Arianne and Wichita smiled and gave each other a high five. Shannon and Little Rock looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

Tallahassee and Columbus stopped their Chopper in the middle of a forest, and the Hummer came to a screech. Wichita got out and started asking the boys 20 questions. "Guys what are doing?! This is like one of the main-" Wichita was interrupted by a gunshot. Her head whipped around to find Little Rock and Shannon running, laughing, kicking zombie ass. The two cousin's may as well be sisters. "Guys! Get back here!" Wichita called playfully, telling the younger two off. They did as they were told. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing. Just get in the car. We're going to find a place to crash for the night."

"Okay."

They all got back into the Hummer and followed the Chopper. Then about 30 minutes later they stopped outside a place that was safe to stay. When they got in. Tallahassee and Columbus agreed to sleep on the sofa's downstairs and let the girls have the two bedrooms. That night Little Rock and Shannon dreamt about what was awaiting them the next day.


	8. Happy Surprise Birthday

**Chapter 8... Happy Surprise Birthday**

_It's birthday time! Greaat, no really, Shannon and I are getting really suspicious about this thing Arianne and Krista are doing for us today, but, let's just hope it's fun…_

When they woke up that next morning, no-one mentioned the birthdays. But this time Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock were in the Hummer and Arianne and Shannon were on the Chopper. After about an hour of driving, Arianne stopped the Chopper outside a mall. Columbus and Tallahassee jumped out of the Hummer and Columbus sounded worried. "Wow, wow, wow. Wait. What are you doin? Why'd you stop here?" Arianne turned round and took off her helmet. "We ran out of gas, so I was hoping if you and Tallahassee, could go find a garage to get some, please?" Arianne gave Columbus a sort of sexy smile and he couldn't resist. "O-Okay." Not taking his eyes off Arianne's smile. "C-Come on Tallahassee, let's go get some gas for the Chopper." Tallahassee spat in disgust. Columbus and him walked off and Tallahassee patted Columbus on the back. "Bitch got you beat spit fuck?" Columbus nodded and sighed, "Yeah. I gotta learn to overcome that." He chuckled and so did Tallahassee.

The four girls walked towards the mall. Shannon said to Arianne. "We didn't run out of gas, did we?" Arianne laughed and put her arm around Shannon. "Nope." The two girls gave a small chuckle and Arianne gave her sister a nuggie. Wichita smiled and her head hung, looking at the ground, laughing, excited for what they're about to do. When they walked into the mall, Arianne said. "Okay girls. Welcome to your amazing birthday surprise. I heard that this mall was the best in all of Manhattan. So pick, where you wanna go first, and we'll see what we can do." Wichita ran over to Arianne and put her arm around her. "Happy Birthday guys!" They both smiled and hoped it was a good surprise. Shannon and Little Rock looked at each other with raised eyebrows and a wide smile overtook their faces. They whispered to each other. "Okay. We had an idea." Arianne smiled and replied. "What? We're all ears." Shannon ran over to Wichita and Little Rock ran over to Arianne. "Sis. You're gonna take Abby on a detour."

"Yeah! And Krista, you're gonna take Shannon on one." Little Rock and Shannon smiled at each other and so did Wichita and Arianne. "Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me. Alright well, Abby, Arianne, stay safe guys."

"You too Krista. And Shanzy, no matter where I am, I have my eyes on you." The four girls laughed and went their separate ways… For now. "So. Shananigans. Where do you want to go first?" Shannon had a sly smile on her face. "I have a pretty good idea. Follow me." Shannon ran towards the music store and Wichita ran after her. When they got there, there were guitars, drums, any instrument you could think of. Shannon gasped. "I… I think I'm in heaven. Krista, watch this." Shannon ran over to an acoustic and gave an ear piercing whistle. About 3 zombies came out of the store and Shannon held the guitar, like a baseball bat. When the zombies got there, she swung the instrument, and all you could hear were three crashes and three large cracks. The heads were off. Shannon put on a British accent. "Now that's what I call smashing!" Wichita laughed and high fived her. When Shannon turned around, she saw a set of drums, but not just any set of drums. A signed set of drums. By Queen. Shannon's eyes widened and glowed. "Oh my god." She walked closer. "Krista, close the shutters."

"Um… Okay." She did as she was asked, then she walked over to Shannon. "What's the matter?" Shannon pointed at the drum set and Wichita did the same as Shannon. "Wow. They're $3000." Shannon walked over to them and kicked over the huge sign that read 'Signed set of Queen drums for $3000!' "Pfft! Say goodbye to money! Welcome to the real world." Wichita smiled and put her hands on her hips and walked over to Shannon. The newly turned 13 year old sat down on the stool and picked up the drum sticks. "I wish I knew how to play the drums." Wichita raised her eyebrows. "I know how to play, I went to lessons when I was a kid. I'll teach you." Shannon stopped. "Really?! Would you Krista?!"

"Yeah, no problem. Okay, well first of all. Let me sit down so I can show you properly."

"Oh, right! Yeah, sorry." Shannon moved and Wichita sat down. "Whose your favourite band?" Shannon had to think about this. "Uhmm… Paramore!" Wichita nodded. "Ignorance?"

"Oh my god, you can play that?!"

"Uh huh. Okay, down to business."

_(30 minutes later)_

Shannon was playing the tune to Ignorance on her Queen drums. "Yeah! Nice one Shananigans. Arianne was right, you are a quick learner." She chuckled and messed up Shannon's hair. "Oh my gosh, you can actually pull that look off!"

"Thanks Krista. Love you too."

"It was a compliment, you eedjit."

"Oh, right." They both started laughing, but were interrupted by screaming zombies coming their way. "Oh god. Where did I put my gun?" Wichita looked around for her Mossberg 500 then Shannon found it. "Krista! It's on the other side of the shutters!"

"Shit! Well what-" Wichita was interrupted by Shannon shouting, "Holy Crap!" She ran over and saw Shannon holding a tranquilizer gun. "Okay, I don't even want to know why an owner of a music store would have tranquilizers."

"Maybe it's 'cause drunk people come in and try to sing Somebody to Love!" Shannon fell backwards and tripped over her own shoes from laughing so hard. Wichita laughed as well and put her hands between her legs, being sure not to fall. "Wait. Okay, let's load this thing." Wichita grabbed the gun and put some needles in it. She aimed at a zombie and got it in the neck and the zombie fell backwards. Shannon and Wichita looked at each other, relieved that it worked and they got the rest too. The two girls exhaled and sat against the till.

**********

_**(Back with Arianne and Little Rock) **_

"So, Abby. Happy Birthday. Hope today's fun for you." Little Rock looked up at Arianne and smiled. "Yeah, it's been great today. Thanks Arianne."

"No worries. I'm glad to help. Krista and I were planning on going to that paintball place, but you know, zombies wouldn't exactly die, so instead we came here, you know, 'cause there's lots of stuff you can do and use to kill zombies." Little Rock laughed a little and looked back up at Arianne then that's when she saw it. A Go-Kart, and beside it, a Dirt Bike. Her eyes sparkled and her jaw dropped. "Oh, my god. Okay, either, I've died and went to Heaven, or this day just got way better." Arianne narrowed her eyes and her head shot towards where Little Rock was staring. She then noticed what it was and her eyes widened and she looked down at Little Rock. Little Rock smiled and looked up at her older cousin. She had a devilish look in her eyes and she ran over to them. "I call dibs on the Go-Kart!" Arianne sprinted over behind her and said. "Alright, but I'm warning you-" She was cut off by Little Rock starting her kart and driving off. "Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Little Rock was giving an evil laugh then shouted behind her. "Well get your ass in gear and hurry up!" She turned corners and Arianne watched her amazing driving. "Whoa. She, is talented." Arianne then heard zombies coming from behind her. A lot of zombies. "Oh shit." She jumped on the Dirt Bike and it came up on its back wheel. It revved and smoke came and she drove off after Little Rock. The zombies were catching up but Arianne sped up. She was searching for Little Rock, but couldn't find her anywhere. She turned a corner to lose the zombies, and she did. But then she heard it. A huge crash. "Oh god. Please don't be true, please don't be true. Oh god, it's true." She saw the Go-Kart in a pile against garbage cans and she came to an abrupt stop. "Abby? Abby?!" Then she was sprinting around as if a mouse was chasing her. Then all of a sudden she heard a small moan. "Oh fuck. Abby!" Arianne sprinted over to Little Rock who was lying on the ground with her arm twisted. Arianne made an 'Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick' face. "Abby. Oh shit, Abby. What the fuck just happened?!" Little Rock opened one eye. "I-I was turning a corner then a zombie ran out in front of me and I panicked… Then I got out a pistol that I had, a-and it jumped on the kart, and I got it in the head… T-Then, I crashed." Arianne looked concerned but then pulled Little Rock in for a hug. "Well, I'm just glad you're still alive." Little Rock tried to move her arm but she screamed in pain. "Hey, hey. Don't strain yourself, okay? Looks like you sprained it. You're gonna be okay, but just don't use that arm for many things. Alright?" Little Rock looked up at Arianne with tears streaming down her face. She sniffed and nodded. "Okay. I hope it gets better soon. It hurts like crazy. Where's Shannon and Krista?"

"I don't know, you want to go find them?" Little Rock shook her head. "No, it's okay, I know you can take care of me." Arianne smiled and helped her younger cousin up. "Come on, let's get somewhere safe so I can check this arm out." Little Rock nodded and followed Arianne. "Keep your gun handy, I just chased off a horde of them."

"Okay." Arianne poked her head around the corner to make sure it was clear. "Okay, come on, move fast and light." They both sprinted but their feet barely touched the ground. All of a sudden, they heard screaming and growling. Little Rock spun around and saw the horde. Her eyes widened. "Shit! What do we do? What do we do?!" Arianne was panicking but she saw a sports shop and grinned. "This way! Follow me!" They both ran as fast as they could and as soon they got there, Arianne had her hands on the shutters, getting ready to pull them down. Little Rock was a little slower because of her arm, but when she got there, she slid down under the shutters. She lay on the ground taking deep breaths. "Oh my god. Today was fun. But, I'm not so sure if we're going to make it out of here alive." Arianne sat down beside her younger cousin and put her arm around her. "Don't think like that. We will get out of here." She hesitated. "Sometime." Little Rock groaned and fell back on the ground. The two girls stared at the ceiling and lay there, listening to the screaming of the zombies.

_**(30 minutes later)**_

The two girls were still lying on the floor, but all of a sudden, they heard a crash and the screaming of the zombies was getting louder. They both shot up and saw it, a huge horde trying to break through. Little Rock gasped. "What are we going to do? We have no guns!"

"Get up and grab something from in here! It's a sport shop. There's plenty of stuff." Little Rock jumped up and ran over to the baseball section and grabbed a steel baseball bat. Arianne ran over to the golf section and grabbed a driver. Little Rock came out and smiled. "I'm going to have some fun with this." She smirked and Arianne did the same. The two got ready for the oncoming horde and all of a sudden, they heard bashing and shootin. "What the hell's that?" They both had puzzled looks on their faces and shrugged. Then, the zombies ran in a different direction. The girls held their breaths and ran out and followed them. The horde, was going for Shannon and Wichita. "Come on mother fuckers!" Wichita shouted as she held in her hand, her Mossberg 500. Arianne and Little Rock exhaled then they saw Shannon running with a guitar over her shoulder. Little Rock let out a small laugh and Arianne widened her eyes. "What the hell, is she doing with a guitar?" Little Rock shrugged. "I dunno. But that's just like saying, what the hell are _we_ doing with a baseball bat and golf club." They both nodded and ran towards the other two. They fought their way through the horde until the four were reunited. Wichita hugged her sister and kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. I'm good. What about you Arianne?"

"I could be better, but yeah I'll hold out." The other two sisters, laughed and Arianne grabbed Shannon and gave her a huge hug. "Are you alright Shanzy?"

"Yes Ari. I'm fine. But what happened to Abby's arm?" Wichita, Arianne and Shannon looked at Little Rock's arm which she was holding to support. "Oh she-" Little Rock interrupted. "I crashed a Go-Kart into trash cans. Nothing major." Wichita narrowed her eyes. "What the-" She hesitated then took a deep breath. "Actually, I'm not gonna ask." The four chuckled. "Come on guys, let's get back to the guys. We need to get outta here." Little Rock nodded. "Yeah. Columbus probably pissed his pants." The two younger cousins laughed and walked off together. Arianne and Wichita looked at each other and shrugged. "You know what Krista?"

"What?"

"This day. Was actually really fun. Taking out the zombies and all, but, I was glad to get to spend some time with Abby. She's really funny and a great aim." Wichita smiled. "Well, you're sister. Is completely amazing, she's hilarious, random, you never know what she's going to do next, and she's a quick learner, just like you said." Arianne gave a half hearted laugh and looked at her cousin. "Yeah, she's different now, eh?" Wichita nodded. "Yeah. Definitely." Arianne mumbled to herself, something that sounded like, "All because of our fucking parents."

"What?"

"Nothing. I had to teach her to be like this. Just like you and Abby." Wichita smiled and hugged her cousin. "Come on. We better catch up with these two before they cause, even more damage."

"Yeah. Let's go." They both ran to their sisters and out to the Hummer and Chopper. The four girls found Tallahassee and Columbus leaning against the Hummer and Little Rock was right, Columbus was scared shitless. "G-Guys! Where the fuck did you go? Me and Tallahassee were freaking out." Tallahassee growled. "Hey! Don't drag me into this spit-fuck!" Columbus sighed. "Fine. I was freaking out. We got the gas. Here." Columbus handed Arianne the gas for the Chopper. She smiled at him. "Thanks Columbus." Columbus stuttered. "Y-You're welcome."

"Come on guys, let's get out of this shithole!" Shannon shouted. Little Rock agreed. "Yeah. It's getting boring now!" Arianne and Wichita rolled their eyes and walked over to their vehicles. "See you guys, at the next stop." Arianne waved when she and Shannon pulled out. The Hummer followed and they went to their next destination. Viva Las Vegas baby!


	9. A Trip To Las Vegas Part One

****

****

**Sorry i havent updated in a while guys... Been busy with life and stuff.... So i hope u like this chapter :) It's PART ONE im still working on part two... So please READ and REVIEW!!! :)**

* * *

The two sisters on the Chopper were discussing where they were going. The four in the Hummer were having their little random talks as always. Little Rock and Tallahassee were in the front, arguing about who the best Rock band was. Wichita and Columbus were in the back, finding it a little awkward, but they still talked. Columbus looked out the window, then back at his girlfriend.

"So, um. I've been thinking."

"Been thinking about… What?"

"I've been thinking about, you know, moving on, to the next level." Columbus looked innocently at Wichita, who was staring at her hands, chewing gum. She didn't answer, just stared out her window. Columbus widened his eyes, he thought to himself, _'Oh shit! I knew I shouldn't have done this! She's turned off now. Smooth move.' _Tallahassee noticed Wichita in his wing mirror and nudged Little Rock.

"What?" He nodded towards the mirror. Little Rock turned and looked at her sister. She then looked at Tallahassee and shrugged.

"Paramore are still way better than Nickelback."

"God dammit kid!"

"What?! It's true!" Tallahassee mumbled to himself. "I still say Nickelback are better."

But obviously that was too loud because Little Rock heard it. "Are not."

"Oh my god. Okay, Paramore are better, let's leave it at that!" Little Rock smiled and looked back at her sister again. Tallahassee shouted in to Columbus. "So, Columbo, you like gambling?" Columbus looked up, startled. "Um, no. I've never tried it."

"Wichita?" Wichita was also startled herself.

"W-What?" Her little sister interrupted the older man.

"He said, do you like gambling?" She added a smile along with it. Wichita raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Yeah of course. I always gambled, 'cause I always had time to go gambling with a twelve-year-old sister." Tallahassee scoffed.

"What's up your ass?" Wichita shook her head.

"Stop the car." She sounded sick.

"What?"

"Stop the car!" The Hummer came to a stop. In front, Shannon noticed that the Hummer had stopped moving.

"Hey Ari, stop the Chopper. The Hummer isn't following." Arianne did as she was told. Shannon jumped off and walked over to the big yellow truck.

"Hey guys, what's the-" Just then, Wichita was sick on Shannon's shoes. Shannon widened her eyes and looked at Tallahassee. He shrugged and looked at Columbus, who was gagging at the site of Wichita. Shannon then slowly put her hand on Wichita's back and rubbed it in circles.

"Uhm… You'll be okay, Wichita." Shannon looked for Little Rock, but couldn't see her.

"Sis, get Wichita back in the car and give her my bottle of water." Arianne nodded.

"Alright." Tallahassee stared at Shannon as she ran off.

"How's she so good with that stuff? And, she's younger than you!" Arianne looked at Tallahassee.

"Health and Social care in school. She paid enough attention to that and Art than anything else for some reason, but me, I'm into Technology and Music." Arianne gave a small

polite smile while Tallahassee was looking at her.

"Oh… You know, I think I'm starting to like you chicks now." Arianne smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Tallahassee, you're alright too."

"Thank you." Arianne gave a half-hearted laugh and turned to put her helmet on her bike. Shannon ran over to a bush.

"Abby? Where'd you go?" She then saw Little Rock leaning up against a tree, hands in pockets. Shannon walked over to her cousin.

"What's up with you?" Little Rock looked up.

"Oh, it's just. Um…Nothing." Shannon gave her a sceptical look, and then put her arm around her cousin.

"Oh, come on. It's obvious there is, you can tell me." Little Rock sighed.

"Okay, it's just that, I hate seeing Krista like this, I know this sounds really weird coming from me, but… It scares me. She's the only family I've got. I don't want anything to happen to her Shannon."

"She'll be alright, it's probably just the flu or something. Nothing major."

"Yeah, I know, but it's not good to be sick in Zombieland. You'll die for sure."

"Well Krista won't." Little Rock looked at Shannon.

"Trust me." Shannon and Little Rock walked back to the Hummer and Wichita was

sitting on the ground with her back against the wheel. When Shannon and Little Rock got back, Little Rock sat down beside her older sister and hugged her. Wichita put her arm around her younger sister.

"Hey."

"Hi. How you feeling?"

"Not too bad. Oh Ards?" Shannon looked down and glanced at Wichita. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, for, you know, puking, on your shoes." Wichita looked at Shannon's, vomit coloured shoes. She scrunched up her nose.

"It's no problem, don't worry." Arianne, Columbus and Tallahassee all looked at Shannon's shoes as well and had disgusted looks on their faces. Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Okay, why don't you guys just take a picture?" Tallahassee walked over to Shannon and messed up her hair.

"You need new shoes kid."

"You think I don't know that already?" Tallahassee looked at her shoes again.

"Converse?" Shannon nodded.

"Yeah. Black, red or orange." She smiled.

"They're my favourite colours. Wait… Do you mean, you're going to take me, to get-" Tallahassee nodded and smiled.

"Yup. Then we're going to Las Vegas." Shannon's jaw dropped.

"Even better!" Arianne looked down at Wichita and Little Rock who were staring at Shannon and Tallahassee. She walked over to the two sisters and kneeled down in front of them.

"You guys think going to Las Vegas is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bright lights, loud noises. All attract zombies."

"Ah well. We'll take our chances, right Krista?" Wichita gave a weak smile.

"Yeah. Right."

"Besides, we survived Pacific Playland. We were stuck on the Blast Off ride… Then Tallahassee and Columbus came and saved us. We'll be fine." Arianne got up again.

"Okay, if you say so." Columbus interrupted.

"Uh, sorry, but don't you think we should get going?" Tallahassee nodded.

"Yup. Get in. We're going to a shoe shop. In fact, Columbus, you go with Bangor, and Ards, you come with me." Arianne and Columbus had the look of horror on their faces.

"Does he have to?"

"Yes. Now go on." Arianne sighed and walked over to the Chopper. Columbus followed her. Shannon stood and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." Tallahassee said.

"Alright, we're going to a shoe shop." Shannon smiled and the four got into the Hummer.

Shannon sat in the front with Tallahassee, while Little Rock stayed in the back with her sister. They drove to the nearest shoe shop. When they got there, Tallahassee stuck his head out the door and shouted for Columbus to come over to the Hummer, he did so. Shannon got out and ran over to her sister and Columbus got in the Hummer. Tallahassee turned to the three.

"Alright, Columbus. You and Little Rock are staying here with Wichita. I'll go with the girls to get Ards some new shoes." Columbus and the two girls nodded, then Tallahassee got out of the car to meet the two sisters.

"You girls ready?" Tallahassee walked over to them. Shannon was standing there, holding a steel baseball bat, while Arianne was standing beside her, holding her trusty chainsaw. They nodded and gestured towards the store.

"Okay, so converse?"

"Uh-huh… I think I'll go for black this time." Arianne blinked and smiled. Tallahassee waited at the door while the two sisters went to find the boots.

"Okay Shanzy, let's get the shoes and go." Shannon nodded and ran to get her converse. She found the style, but had to look for her size, she kneeled down and found the perfect pair. Suddenly, a coin dropped out of her pocket and rolled underneath the stall.

"Whoops." She put the side of her head on the floor to look under it. Then all of a sudden, she saw feet, and they definitely weren't her sister's.

"Shit." She jumped up, ran outside beside Tallahassee and called her sister.

"Arianne! Get your ass out here now!" Tallahassee raised an eyebrow.

"You're sisters name is-" Shannon put her hand up.

"Don't even start." Arianne came running out.

"What's the matter?" Before Shannon could answer, about 6 or 8 zombies came running out of the store. Shannon pointed to them.

"That."

"Oh fuck." Tallahassee took out 2 zombies leaving the sisters to deal with the rest. Arianne turned on her chainsaw and 3 zombies ran right into it. Now, leaving Shannon to deal with the other 3. She swung her bat round with so much force, it took out two of them, the third one also fell too, but it started to crawl towards her. Shannon noticed.

"Oh God." She jumped on the zombies head and blood went everywhere, luckily she didn't have her new shoes on yet. She made a disgusted face. "Ugh." Tallahassee started clapping and Shannon looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Zombie Kill of the Week!" Arianne narrowed her eyes.

"Huh?" Shannon then scraped her feet on the pavement.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, it's this thing where someone does the best zombie kill, like the way they do it and all. This is why _you_ got Zombie Kill of the Week." Shannon shrugged.

"I didn't think it was that good." Tallahassee scoffed and looked at Arianne.

"Is she serious?" Arianne shrugged.

"Yeah pretty much, my sister has never used a gun to kill a zombie, it's always either been a melee weapon or just a physical kill." She scratched her neck. Tallahassee dropped his jaw then turned to Shannon again.

"Never used a gun?" Shannon nodded.

"Well, apart from the first time we met, but never before or after that."

"Holy shit kid! And I thought I was a badass!" Shannon gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Alright Ards, next time. I'm teaching you how to use a gun." Shannon smiled and nodded. Then all of a sudden, Little Rock honked the horn, Tallahassee shook his head.

"Come on guys! Get your asses into gear! We have to get to Las Vegas!" Tallahassee ran over to the Hummer and the sisters ran to their Chopper. They all continued their way to Las Vegas, and didn't stop until they got there.

**__**

~~~~~4 HOURS LATER~~~~~

The six got to Las Vegas and found the casinos. Shannon stood and stared at the ruins.

"Wow. I always pictured Las Vegas a little bit more… bright." Arianne started to pack stuff.

"Just wait until night time." She winked at her younger sister to which Shannon gave a small smile.

"Now come on, we gotta find a room for tonight."

"Alright." Shannon followed her older sister, to scout for a room. They found one just down the hall from their cousins and the boys. When they put their stuff in their rooms, they all met in the lobby. Little Rock was sitting on a chair messing around with a deck of cards, while Tallahassee was shining his gun. Then Wichita was at the bar looking at the alcohol, feeling surprisingly better, and Columbus was just looking around. Shannon and Arianne then got down there and the four all sighed together.

"Finally you're here!"

"We were getting bored shitless!" Arianne dropped in.

"Sorry. Little miss, 'Zombie Kill of the Week' couldn't remember where she put her new converse."

"Well sorry for not remembering!" Columbus then realized that they were there, so he just smiled and waved then Wichita interrupted.

"So, who wants to have a party?" Shannon and Little Rock then looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"A party?"

"Don't even think about it! You girls ARE NOT getting stoned!" Arianne warned. Little Rock and Shannon looked at each other again and started laughing their heads off.

"Columbus what do you think?" Columbus nodded.

"Yeah, I think you guys are too young. But I doubt you were going to do it in the first place." Wichita interrupted yet again.

"Besides, Tallahassee can look after you. Right Florida?" Tallahassee rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I guess. I need to get to know you girls a little better." Shannon and Little Rock then nodded together. Shannon then burst out with.

"Race you up stairs!"

"You're on!" Shannon and Little Rock sprinted upstairs after one another. Shannon was running backwards, showing off.

"You can't catch me Abby!" All of a sudden, Little Rock stopped and widened her eyes.

"What is it?" Shannon then turned around, and two zombie security guards were standing side-by-side.

"Oh shit."

"Do we run or kill them?" Shannon started to slowly walk backwards to her cousin.

"Shannon?! Run or kill?!" The two zombies screeched and started running towards the two girls.

"Run!!!" Shannon started running and grabbed Little Rock's hand and pulled her along with her. They both sprinted down the halls screaming. Wichita and Arianne were the first to hear, they looked at each other with worried eyes and grabbed their weapons. They ran up the stairs, following their sisters/cousins screams.

"Split- Oh, my, God." Arianne dropped her jaw.

"WE ARE NOT SPLITTING UP!!!" Wichita narrowed her eyes and looked to where Arianne was looking.

"HOLY SHIT!!! THOSE GUYS ARE BIG!!!" Wichita aimed for ones head, got it in the eyeball… But… It got up again! Wichita looked at Arianne.

"What the fuck?!" Arianne started walking backwards slowly, then screamed.

"RUN!!!" The two cousins, ran after the younger girls, trying to find them. Arianne kicked open all the doors on the right, while Wichita did the same on the left.

"Where are those two?!" Arianne shook her head. Then all of a sudden, she heard whimpering.

"Hush up a sec." She walked over to a closet and pressed her ear up against the door. She gave a small smile. Then slowly, she opened the door, and Little Rock and Shannon were sitting on the floor hugging each other. The two young girls looked up.

"Are they gone?"

"Ummmm…"

"Abby… Shannon… We got scared too… Those guys were big motherfuckers." Little Rock and Shannon both nodded really quickly. Arianne put her hand out as a gesture to help them up. They accepted and got up and fixed their clothes.

"So, did they follow you guys?"

"No, we don't think so-" All of a sudden, there was a tugging on Wichita's top. It was her little sister, who was staring down the hall wide eyed. Wichita spun round and saw the two security guards running full speed at the four relatives. Shannon gasped.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Those bastards!" Arianne looked down at her younger sister, then to her cousins.

"Abby, Krista… You guys run and get out of here, and Shannon and I will hold them back. Okay?! Run!!!" The other two sisters nodded and ran. When Arianne looked at her younger sister again, Shannon was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"WHAT?!"

"Would you rather be possibly eaten alive with your cousin, or at least trying to kill those fucking zombies with your sister?!"

"I choose run." Shannon turned around and Arianne grabbed her before she had any time to run away.

"Shannon, now is not the time!"

"FINE!!! But if I die. I'm blaming you." Arianne rolled her eyes.

"Alright Shanzy, ready?" Shannon nodded and got her gun tightly in her hands, she aimed for the first guard, she caught it right in the skull, and it tripped backwards then fell down the stairs. Both Columbus' and Tallahassee's heads shot towards the stairs. Tallahassee ran over and saw the huge zombie rolling down the stairs.

"Holy Fuck!!! That's one big fat bastard!" Columbus ran over and his eyes followed the older mans, until they met the rolling guard. Columbus ran up the stairs, not knowing what was happening.

"Spit-fuck... No!!!" Columbus didn't listen and kept running. When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw the other huge zombie guard running towards Shannon and Arianne. He called to them.

"Guys! You alright?" At that, Arianne started to swipe her arm and mouth 'get back downstairs', but it was too late. The zombie turned round and saw Columbus, it ran towards him and  
Columbus turned around but tripped on his shoelace and fell down the stairs. The zombie tumbled down after him and landed right on top of him. Tallahassee widened his eyes and started laughing. Columbus groaned.

"Don't laugh at my pain." Shannon and Arianne looked at each other and sprinted down the hall towards the top of the stairs. They looked down the set of stairs and Shannon shouted.

"Tallahassee, is he alright?" Tallahassee shouted back.

"You know what? I have no idea." Shannon went to run down the stairs, but Arianne grabbed her.

"We need to go and look for Abby and Krista."

"Yeah." Shannon nodded and gave the two boys one last glance and gave Tallahassee a thumbs up. Tallahassee nodded, and Shannon ran after her older sister.

"Okay Shanzy, here's the plan. You take the halls on the right, and I'll take the ones on the left." Shannon gave a nervous nod and Arianne looked at her.

"Be careful sis." Shannon hugged her sister and took off down the halls, leaving her older sister staring at the ground then looking up watching her little sister running through the halls. Arianne closed her eyes then took off on her own expedition.

Shannon only had her steel baseball bat with her, so she kicked open the doors, checking for her cousins. No answer.

"Oh God... This day is going to be long." Kicking open another door, she walked in with caution, and called again.

"Abby? Krista? You guys in here?" All of a sudden, a scream came from the bathroom. Shannon jumped, and closed her eyes, tightening her grip on the baseball bat.

"Alright Shannon. Go on in there. Beat the shit outta' those zombies, then go ape shit." She started re-assuring herself, then exhaled.

"Okay. Let's do this." She walked over to the bathroom door and whacked it open.

"Come and get it!" She ran in, but just to find... Little Rock and Wichita?! There was blood pouring down Wichita's leg. Shannon widened her eyes then looked at the youngest then the oldest.

"Guys... What the fuck happened?!" Shannon sprinted and landed beside Wichita checking out her leg. Shannon looked seriously at Little Rock.

"Was she bit?" Little Rock shook her head. Then pointed towards the window. There was blood stained and dripping down the broken window. Shannon narrowed her eyes then raised an eyebrow.

"Then what happened?" Little Rock snapped her jaw up then replied.

"Well. Let's just say, that we, sorta' took a detour when we got away from the zombies.

We kinda' jumped out onto one of the balconies, and started climbing over them. Then a couple zombies spotted us, then broke through the slide open the doors, and chased us. We found this window and-" Wichita interrupted her little sister.

"Abby broke the window and climbed through, then I followed her, but when I was climbing in, my leg got caught, so Abby not knowing what to do, dragged me through the hole. Turns out, my jeans were caught on a broken bit of glass and it sliced open my leg. Now it's fucked up." Shannon sighed and pushed back her hair. She closed the door and ripped Wichita's jeans even more.

"Wait... What are you doing?"

"Fixing it." Wichita looked at Little Rock who was staring at Shannon in amazement. Wichita then spoke up.

"You're only _thirteen _and you know how to do meds?" To this, Shannon gave a silent nod while still fixing her older cousins clothing. Wichita scoffed.

"Impressive." Little Rock then rolled her eyes towards her sister.

"You know I'm sitting right here!"

"Jealousy much?" To this Little Rock punched her sister in the arm and smirked. Shannon then started rummaging through cabinets and drawers to find a first aid kit. To her surprise she found a bit metal box with a cross on it stating 'FIRST AID'. She set it down in front of Wichita, still not speaking. Then all of a sudden, Little Rock broke the silence.

"Why did you go so quiet all of a sudden Shans?" Using the nickname that Wichita and herself sometimes used to call her.

"I'm concentrating. I don't want to screw this up. Krista has to be able to walk at least without getting herself killed." Wichita then sat up.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" She was joking of course, but Shannon might have taken it a little serious.

"I mean, that if I don't fix your leg properly, you might not be able to walk, which means you can't run from zombies, which means, Bye-bye Krista."

"Oh. Right." Little Rock perched her lips then curled into a ball to show that she wasn't smiling from her cousin's attitude. _Could things get any worse than Krista dying?_ She thought. All of a sudden, Shannon fell to the floor. _Apparently so. _Wichita widened her eyes and went to get up, but she couldn't.

"What the fuck? Shannon?!" She slid over to her, now, passed out younger cousin. She started shaking Shannon by the shoulders and patting her cheek.

"Abby. Run and find Arianne."

"W-What?"

"Go and find Arianne. I don't know what's wrong with Shannon. I can't move, so I need to know that I can trust you to find her." Little Rock then nodded quickly and jumped to her feet. Grabbing her gun, she took off down the endless hallways.

Arianne, of course, had no idea where the hell _she_ was, never mind anyone else. When it comes to pass, that she gets lost. She goes ape shit.

"For fuck sake! Why the fuck did we have to come here? I fucking knew this would happen! Fuck the world. Fuck the zombies... FUCK EVERY-FUCKING-THING!!!" All of a sudden there was a low voice behind her.

"Arianne?" Arianne jumped and flew through the air **(kinda like Superman.) **

"FUCK!!!" At this Little Rock jumped herself. When Arianne kept her footing. She narrowed her eyes.

"Abby! I found you!"

"Actually, Shannon found me, and Krista."

"Oh. Go figure." Little Rock gave a small smirk.

"Well... There's something you need to see... Wait... Just come on." Little Rock dragged Arianne back to the room the girls were in.

"Abby. What's the problem?"

"SHANNON FAINTED OKAY?!?!?!?!?!" Arianne was a little taken back.

"Sorry. I'm just a little pissed off. But it'll wear down. Come on." When they got to the room. Arianne sprinted to the bathroom, and found Shannon lying passed out with her head on Wichita's lap.

"Oh. God, no." Arianne was saying this, tears forming in her eyes. Wichita put her arm around her little sister, who was now by her side. She mouthed to Little Rock something like, _'get some water.'_ Little Rock nodded and filled up a glass of water. She then stood over Shannon and dropped it on her face. Shannon then, burst to life. Taking in air like it was her last breath. Arianne smiled through her tears and hugged her little sister, who was still breathing very hard. Arianne moved Shannon's hair away from her face and set her chin on the crown of her little sister's head.

"Sshhh. You're okay now. You're safe." Arianne whispered into Shannon's ear. Her younger sister then burst into tears. Wichita then gasped and Little Rock jerked towards her.

"Shannon what's wrong?!" Arianne yelled. Shannon was finding it hard to breathe then stopped all of a sudden. She sat there, emotionless. Arianne then stared at her little sister to see what just happened.

"Shannon?" Little Rock then sighed and walked over to her cousin and smacked her across the face. Wichita smirked.

"Abby. What the fuck was that for?" Little Rock pointed towards Shannon, but just as she was doing that very thing. Shannon pounce on her. Little Rock screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!" Shannon smacked her across the face.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!" Arianne then rolled her eyes towards

Wichita, who was also looking at Arianne.

"Umm... Arianne. Is she acting?"

"I think so. I'm actually not too sure." Ariane got up and pulled Shannon off her little cousin. Shannon then stood up and fixed her clothes.

"Sorry, I lost my cool there, but I'm fine now." Arianne then smirked and Shannon started laughing, just the slightest bit. Wichita then joined in with the giggling and Little Rock was just plain confused.

"Wait.... What just happened?" Arianne walked over to Little Rock and put her arm around her.

"Shannon here, has bad experience with people smacking her across the face, unless she asks you to."

"What bad experiences?"

"Well, this one time-" Shannon slapped her older sister on the arm.

"Don't tell her." Wichita tugged on Shannon's jeans, still sitting on the floor.

"Are you going to help me here or what?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Shannon got her older cousin's arm and helped her up. She sat her on the toilet seat. The girls started giggling, all apart from Wichita.

"Oh haha very funny." Little Rock looked at Shannon after what Arianne told her about her 'bad experiences'. Shannon then noticed her then Little Rock looked away, pretending nothing happened. Shannon then interrupted the silence.

"I think we need to go, back down to the-" All of a sudden a zombie came flying through the window and landed on Shannon, Shannon screamed her head off.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!" Wichita then grabbed her gun.

"Hold still Shannon!"

"I can't fucking hold still! A zombie's trying to eat me!!" Little Rock then shot the zombie and it fell to the ground.

Columbus and Tallahassee heard these screams and gun shots and Columbus spun round to look at Tallahassee.

"Did you hear that?"

"What the fuck do you think spit-fuck?"

"I'll take that as a yes then. Come on let's go. The girls are in trouble!" Columbus and Tallahassee sprinted up the stairs and through the halls to see where the noise was coming from. Columbus ran into the room that the girls were in. He ran into the bathroom and found Wichita lying on the ground, because she fell off the toilet seat, Little Rock sitting up against the bath holding her gun, Shannon lying on the ground with a zombie on top of her and Arianne just staring at the three girls with raised eyebrows. Columbus yelled.

"What the fuck happened?!"

"Well, a zombie flew through the window, and landed on my sister, then Wichita tried to get her gun but she fell off the toilet, and Little Rock shot the zombie and tripped."

"Then why do they look half dead?!"

"I actually don't know." At that, Tallahassee came running into the room and widened his eyes. Columbus look relieved and explained everything to Tallahassee. Columbus ran over to Wichita and helped her off the ground.

"Thanks baby." Little Rock had a disgusted look on her face and rolled her eyes, Shannon did the same. Arianne helped up her younger sister and younger cousin. Columbus noticed Wichita's leg.

"Wow! What happened?!"

"It's a long story... I'll tell you later." The six went downstairs and settled down before they did anything else.


End file.
